


Soulmates?

by NinalaTsuki



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hamilton - Freeform, Jamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rating May Change, Sad, Soulmates, Tags May Change, Thomas needs a hug, madison is best friend ever, why do i hurt them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinalaTsuki/pseuds/NinalaTsuki
Summary: Another soulmates story....but not quite the same.Come, sit and learn about what I wished I knew.





	Soulmates?

When I was young my grandmother always talked to me about soulmates. A soulmate is a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner, in other words, it's someone who is made for you and you are made for them. Or that's what they taught me, sadly there's always a big difference between theory and practice.

How do I know it? Because I learnt it the hard way.

Who am I? That's not really important, just take my story as an advice from a friend.

All my life I had been ready to meet my soulmate, they used to say it was magical, like re-discovering everything you used to know. But when that day came I wasn't ready, I was sitting down with a friend when suddenly someone entered the room, I looked up into this person's eyes and everything I knew started to change, everything felt new, like it was my first time seeing the world.

Romantic? Absolutely.

Cliché? Completely.

But, there's always a fucking but, he wasn't alone, there was someone with him, holding his hand and whispering God knows what to his ear. It felt as if someone had thrown me a bucket of cold water, I was frozen in my place, my eyes glued to him, hoping he would look my way and everything would be perfect. I've never been a fervent believer but in that moment I prayed to God that my soulmate would notice me. 

Until this day I don't know if it was God or the devil but he did notice me, when our eyes locked I could easily see his breath get caught in his throat. I took it as a good sign and decided to get up and walk towards him, oh what a fool I was, when I was in front of him everything crumbled. Even before I was able to present myself he let out some words that still haunt me "Destined soulmates are nothing but bullshit. Did you really think I would throw myself to your arms and ask you to marry me?" his smile changed to a full smirk "And I thought this reunion was supposed to be of intelligent people, not stupid assholes who believe in fairy tales, you are disgusting".

I still believe everyone in the room heard my heart shatter into millions of pieces at his words, the sound of my broken heart was so loud I barely registered he walked away laughing at me with his 'partner'. I was in shock, to say the least, I stayed there as tears started to flow from my eyes, it hurt so much that I felt numb. That's until I hear my friend softly call my name and put his hand over my shoulder, I still don't know when did he get near me, but it made me snap out from the initial shock.

"James, I want to leave...please" My voice sounded so pathetic I didn't recognize myself but I knew it was me because I moved my mouth to say those exact words. James's voice was full of worry as he answered "Thomas...yes, let's leave, we can talk at your place" I didn't want to talk about it but I knew he was going to stay with me until I started talking, yeah, he is a really great friend. 

As we walked towards the exit I heard his laugh, it made me flinch as my heart shattered in more pieces. Why did it have to happen to me? Why did he have to be my soulmate? What did I do to him to be so pissed off?. All those questions haunted me as I heard him talk to a group in the reunion "My name is Alexander Hamilton, a pleasure to meet you, and he is John Laurens, my real soulmate" 

In that moment I started to run, I had to get away as fast as I could from that place, from him and from all my stupid feelings. I knew James was following me, I heard him huffing as he tried to catch me. When we finally got outside I stopped just to see our car ready to take us back to my house, to the only place where I could be safe and loved.

Yeah, it's not your typical soulmates story, but it's the one I wished I knew before that night, before meeting him, before the begging of the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is my first fanfic and I would really appreciate to get feedback and opinions about the story <3  
> I really wanna continue it into a longer work.


End file.
